


Stimulation

by KateKintail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Sherlock and John experiment.





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 16 of Promptember 2019

John applied pressure as he ran his fingertips down Sherlock’s bare thighs and back up again. Sherlock sat up straight, staring unblinkingly at the movement. John’s hands rested, cupping Sherlock’s knees and he looked up at the man from his spot kneeling on the floor at his feet. “Feel anything?” 

Sherlock paused then answered, “It did tickle for a moment when your finger brushed my inner thigh. I had to bite back a laugh. Does that count?” 

Frowning, John shook his head. “No, Sherlock. That wasn’t what I meant.” He sighed and rose to his feet. “I suppose there’s one more thing I can try.” And, with two fingers beneath Sherlock’s chin, John moved in for a kiss. Sherlock’s lips were almost unbelievably soft. They mirrored whatever pressure John applied, so as John deepened the kiss, so did Sherlock. As John sat on the bed and tilted his head to one side, Sherlock tilted his the other way. And as John lapped with his tongue, Sherlock’s tongue probed right back. 

Though he might have liked the kiss to have lasted forever, John forced himself to pull back. Breathless, he gave Sherlock’s lips one parting peck before leaning back. He studied Sherlock’s expression, unable to come to any conclusions from it. What he saw was Sherlock studying him right back. John drew the back of his hand over his wet mouth and concentrated on catching his breath. “What… what about… that?” 

Sherlock took his pocket handkerchief out and dabbed at his mouth. “Stimulating.” 

Delight lit upon John’s face. “Really?”

“No, John. It was decidedly unpleasant. I’d rather get punched in the face than endure that again, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh.” John lowered his gaze, feeling everything from disappointment to concern over the violation. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m sure your technique wasn’t to blame. I’m simply incapable of feeling… whatever it is I’m supposed to be feeling. So I’m the one who’s sorry. I should never have proposed this experiment. I fear it has only discouraged you. That wasn’t my intention at all.” He took John’s hand and squeezed it. “I had hoped my deep affection for you would be enough to overcome my limitations.” 

Still feeling as though he had crossed some line that made absolutely everything between them change, John did not know what to say to this. Did he offer to get Sherlock his clothes? Did he offer to sleep in his old bedroom tonight? Did he offer to move out of the flat and put so much distance between them Sherlock would never have to think about this moment ever again? 

“I suppose I will just have to be content with enjoying seeing you stimulated.” 

John looked up. “What?” He blinked, confused.

And Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh, the sort he delivered when they were working a case and absolutely no one saw what was so obvious to him. “I know very little about relationships, John. But I was under the impression that people in a relationship do not always have to like the same things. You like to touch yourself while lying beside me, and I like to see how excited you get. You like it when I stroke you, and I like it when I’m done stroking you and you hold me in your arms.” Sherlock shrugged. “I don’t see the problem. Nothing has changed.” 

John swallowed, holding back every extreme emotion he felt right now. He forced himself to calm down and smile. “I propose a new experiment.” 

“Oh?” Sherlock looked genuinely eager and intrigued at this, certainly more stimulated than he had all evening. 

“If you like it when I hold you after I orgasm, let’s see if you like it just as much if I hold you without having orgasmed.” 

“My hypothesis is that yes, I will. But that will need to be proved. We will have to try it both ways so that I can compare my levels of enjoyment.” 

Chuckling, John pulled Sherlock into his arms for a cuddle. The taller man immediately curled into him, sighing with pleasure.


End file.
